You Can't Resist the Hermes Charm
by YJ-Lover
Summary: Inspired by IronicVeghead's "Artemisia and Waletus". Greek Spitfire AU. Artemisia is a Hunter of Artemis, a royal servant to her goddess and patron. Waletus is the son of Hermes and, influenced by the stories of other fellow demi-gods, he goes on a quest. Little do either of them know that on this quest their paths shall cross and will change them forever. Art by indiansummersunset
1. Artemisia & Waletus

**Inspired by IronicVeghead's work of art 'Artemisia & Waletus'.**

**Hi guys been a while since I posted a fanfic so I decided to post this up. It was originally suppose to be a one-shot (a really long one) but I decided to see how you like it first before finishing it up. Updates will probably be posted every 10 days or so. Sorry if it's kinda bad...**

**Eftychismenos Limani = Happy Harbor **

**Wally = Waletus (name credited to IronicVeghead)**

**Artemis = Artemisia (name also credited to IronicVeghead)**

**Megan = Megana **

**Conner = Konur **

**Dick = Ricmos **

**Zatanna = Zoe **

**Kaldur = Kaldur (technically Atlantis is from a Greek legend so I thought to keep Kaldur's name the same, plus it sound Greek-ish to me)**

**Raquel = Rayetia (ray-et-ia)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or even the idea, just the words and plot.**

* * *

**~ PROLOGUE ~**

On a mountain in a vast forest slept the Hunters of Artemis. All the Hunters were sleeping peacefully in their hand-spun cotton tents while waiting for the sun to rise in order to start their day. Several were already stirring from the clock work schedule of being a Hunter but most were still dreaming peacefully. Soon enough though the dawn had peeked out from above the mountain tops and the head Hunter, a girl by the name of Chloe, blew the goat horn. All the maidens soon rushed out of their tents. In a robotic manner they dismantled their tents and compressed the sheets into tight rolls and collected all their things making them into small and orderly individual piles. After that was done they were before Chloe chins up, hands behind their backs, and obediently waiting for orders.

"Hunters, it is time to hunt for our food. Bring your animal companions and let us feast on the game we bring as we honor the Gods for this new day!" Chloe shouted into the heavens. The girls all cheered proudly before running off to get their bow and arrows and animal companions. Then they all ran into the forest, disappearing in a matter of seconds with the roar of future victory as the only indication that they were there.

**(Part 1)**

Among the many immortal and virgin maidens was a girl named Artemisia. Artemisia was a very special Hunter because not only was she the reason for our story but she was one of the few mortals who were never tempted by men. In fact, the girl hated them with a passion. You see young Artemisia grew up in an abusive household and a sad childhood.

Artemisia's father used to beat her and her older sister for not being the children he wanted them to be and their mother for not carrying the boys that he sought after. Soon enough her mother's frail and weak body could not take any more of the powerful assaults and she soon died. After the incident Artemisia and her older sister ran away from home, away from their father and their so-called childhood to the forest. But yet again tragedy struck and one day Artemisia lost her sister in the vast wilderness. She was so alone and cold she cried and prayed for the Gods to help her. Then one day when she was sure she would starve and die from hunger the Hunters of Artemis came for her saying that their Goddess guided them to the girl and showed her mercy by taking her in and treating Artemisia as their own.

From that day onward Artemisia became a Hunter, vowing that she would never in her immortal life time would she fall in love and that she would always serve under her Goddess, eternally grateful. That was 3 human life times ago and Artemisia was still the immortal and eternally young 15 year old maiden she was: always snarky, stubborn, and under the promise she made for her patron's kindness. Over these life times many have tried to entice her but most ended up being smited on the spot or turned into animals. Many Hunters, sadly, have also come and gone due to the ever tempting world of man.

But never Artemisia

V

Artemisia crawled along the moss covered branch, determination in her eyes. She slowed to a stop, crouching silently in the tree, and narrowed her eyes at the wild black boar in her vision. The Hunter quickly grabbed an arrow from the quiver on her back and placed it on her bow, taking the string and fletching into her finger tips she grazed it near her cheek. The girl grinned at the thought of bringing a magnificent boar to her sisters. She whistled. The wild hog turned to face her and before it could bat an eyelashes Artemisia released her arrow and it went soaring through the air and right at its intended target, directly in the wild pig's left eye socket.

The boar squealed and thrash about violently in pain and ran into the forest - but Artemisia was right behind it. She chased after the wild pig by jumping from tree to tree while keeping a keen eye on her food. In one swift movement the Hunter grabbed her dagger, jumped off a branch, and landed on the boar. It squealed even more and bucked up and down, zigzagged, and banged against trees trying to shake Artemisia off. "Foolish beast," she snarled as it slammed into a tree once again, "you shall never escape a Hunter!"

The girl tugged the beast by the fur and grabbed her dagger from her side. Raising it in the air Artemisia let out a battle cry, "For Artemis!" she proclaimed proudly to Mount Olympus as she slammed the blade into the animal's skull, piercing straight through the bone and killing it almost instantly.

As it calmed and dropped to the ground lifeless, the blonde girl got up and tugged the blade out of the swine's head and wrapped it in cloth before placing it in her ankle holster. Wiping her hands off, she put her pinky and pointer finger in her mouth then whistled towards the woods behind her. Almost immediately barks could be heard emanating from the forest and the girl waited with a smirk on her face as a beautiful white wolf came charging at her. Artemisia went on one knee and opened her arms wide for the large animal. It licked her face and she laughed mirthfully at its antics, "Alright, alright down Wolf. I shall build a sled for my prize to sit on. Can you get some vines to provide as reins? The journey back is a long one and I need your assistance, my loyal friend, to carry it to the destination."

Wolf nodded and patted over back into the forest with a gazing look in its eyes. Artemisia stood up straight once more and stabbed an enchanted silver arrow through the wild boar doing so as to show whoever dare steal it will be punished for stealing from the Goddess Artemis and her Hunters.

Artemisia then headed into the wilderness looking for wood to build the sled.

**(Part 2)**

Now we must go back in time a full day to meet the other half of this story, a young man by the name of Waletus.

In a small town named Eftychismenos Limani there lived a young 16 year old boy named Waletus. He was admittedly a charming young lad and he was indeed very special for Waletus was the son of Hermes, and just like his father he was mischievous, cunning, and extremely swift. Some even call him the fastest kid alive!

Now unlike Artemisia, however, he had the perfect childhood other then the fact that his birth father left him; although, Waletus forgave him on the knowledge that he was a god. He had a loving mother and step-father that treated Waletus like he was his own son. He had a wonderful aunt and uncle and amazing grandparents as well. Waletus pretty much had the definition of a fairy tale life.

V

The young red head was in his home. Waletus was on his outside balcony, leaning against a wooden post outside of his room and gazing into the open plaza below just enjoying the nice weather and quiet. He then opened his eyes as he heard the heavy slam of his front door. "Waletus, your friends are here," his mother's sweet voice sounded out.

The young boy smiled and slid down the post leaping off to be met with his dearest friends. "Ricmos, Kaldur, Konur! To what is the pleasure of seeing you all here?" Waletus asked, questioning their impromptu visit.

"Waletus, a competitor has challenged you to race, a 15 meter dash," Ricmos said with sly smile of knowing. Waletus smiled confidently and all the boys jogged towards the track field located in the nearby park.

This wasn't very uncommon for Waletus. All throughout Eftychismenos Limani, and possibly beyond, everyone knew of Waletus' amazing gift of speed. You can beat him at discus and javelin but no one has yet to beat Waletus at speed. Yet brash young men continued to challenge him even though no matter how much they boasted or tried Waletus was always the victor.

So there Waletus was again on the familiar track field and there again was another competitor. Waletus smiled at the challenger and shook his hand, "Good to see you again Alexander. Here to put me in my place, are you?"

Alexander was a regular when it came to races with Waletus. He was about the age of Ricmos and the boy always looked up to Waletus like a mentor. The young lad dreamed of being the fastest of his friends and what better way to be coached by the fastest boy in the village? "Good to see you as well Waletus and absolute! However I have also come to train, I am nearly at my goal of beating Bartus!"

Waletus laughed and patted his shoulder, "That is very impressive my friend. It takes much skill and endurance to succeed over my youthful and manic cousin."

Alexander smiled and nodded, Waletus filled him with confidence. With that the boy went into a running position and Waletus followed. Zoe, Ricmos' girlfriend, went up in front of the boys with a white linen cloth in her hand. "Who shall ever pass the flaming torches at the end of the meter dash shall be declared the victor!" Zoe said as she pointed to the torches, they were both set apart from each other a good 2 meters so someone may pass through the gap. "On my mark… Get set… GO!" Zoe yelled as she tossed the rag in the air. And they were off.

Waletus and Alexander first started off at the same pace but soon Alexander began to tire. His legs hurt and his chest was heaving but he still gave it his all. "Alexander you can do it! Just a few more meters!" Waletus said as he jogged now, he wasn't tired but he really wanted to cheer Alexander on. He breathed in and started sprinting ahead of Waletus, the crowd gasped. "Go Alexander!" Waletus and the group cheered. Waletus ran up in front of Alexander though and was almost to the finish line. He ran a few more seconds and he came in first place.

Alexander passed by just 5 seconds after Waletus! "Nice try Xander, maybe next time," Waletus said patting the hyperventilating young boy's back.

Alexander smiled between breathes, "I think… I broke… my old record." Alexander put his hands on top of his head so his lungs would expand. "Same time… tomorrow?" He asked hopefully. Waletus nodded his head and Alexander jogged back to his house.

Kaldur stepped next to Waletus, "Well done my friend yet another victory."

Ricmos scoffed, "No surprise there," he said as he rolled his eyes.

Zoe elbowed him in his ribs and gave him a stern look, then looked back at Waletus, "He means: congratulations Waletus," she said with a smile.

Waletus chuckled, "I know what he means," he simply said. Waletus looked around, "Where is Konur? Was he not here just a moment ago?"

"I believe he is with Megana," Kaldur commented.

"Ah, I see, well I must go back to my home. Mother is serving supper soon," Waletus said with a large smile.

"Okay bye Waletus see you tomorrow," Zoe said as she and Ricmos held hands. The group parted ways and Waletus was soon in his own house hold. He told his mother and step-father of his victor, ate dinner, read some pages of Homer's The Odyssey (to which he admits is a gripping epic), and was soon in bed. But young Waletus could not sleep.

Ever since he was little he grew up with stories of heroes and gods, beasts and mystical creatures, and most of all demi-gods going on quests. Now, as he lay awake in bed, Waletus felt restless and kept on thinking what he should do with his life. He had the speed, cleverness, and mischievousness of his blood father Hermes and what was he to do with such gifts? What did the other hero demi-gods have that he didn't? Should he go on a quest as well? He always had wanted to but never broke the news to his parents. Then an idea came to mind.

Waletus got up and went to the outside balcony once again and looked up at the constellations. He closed his eyes and thought about what he wanted and spoke, "Father, I want to go on a quest but I do not know if it is the right path. Please father, I need your guidance on this journey. So I ask of you to send me a sign, tell me if I should or should not go on a quest." Waletus opened his eyes and had the sudden urge to open his hands wide. Suddenly a single white feather fell from the sky.

Waletus' destiny was set.

* * *

**More to come soon! Hoped you liked it so far :)**


	2. A Hunter & A Quest

**Thanks for the positive reviews guys!**

**Guest 1: Good idea about Zoe being a daughter of Hecate, I'll try to squeeze that in, in future chapters ;)**

**Guest 2: Well I wanted them to hunt at daylight because that's how Artemisia is gonna meet Waletus and also people got to eat, there are a ton of Hunters in their hideout and they work out a lot, growing girls that live in the woods need extra protein!  
**

* * *

**(Part 3)**

Artemisia has been walking through the forest looking for strong and flat wood for a near 30 minutes. She had collected 23 pieces of bark and was now tying it all into a bundle and setting it on her back. She grunted from the weight of the heavy lumber, "Sometimes I pray for the strength of Heracles…" Artemisia muttered as she blew a strand of her blonde hair out of her face.

The girl stomped through the woods heading towards the clearing, Wolf would have gotten enough vines by now. As she walked on Artemisia heard a crunch of a twig nearby. Artemisia stopped for a moment but continued walking, it was probably a animal anyways. But then the crunches continued, something was definitely following her. Artemisia quickened her pace. She soon heard swift footsteps that matching her own. The maiden slammed her bundle of wood on the ground. She grabbed an arrow from her quiver and notched it into her bow in one fluid and rapid motion, then fired at the woods

There was a gasp from where her arrow had landed. Artemisia notched another arrow and snarled menacingly in annoyance, "Come out where I can see you cretin or face the wrath of a Hunter!" she yelled out angrily.

A boy, about her biological age, came out from the forest. He had bright red hair, three freckles on each cheek, and startling emerald eyes. She faltered a bit and her grip lightened up slightly but she soon regained her stiff jaw and fierce eyes. "Why are you following me?" she questioned sternly. "Who are you?!" she sneered.

"I- I wasn't following you." The boy stuttered with a flushed face. Artemisia rolled her eyes and positioned the arrow to point at the boy's head. "You are obviously lying. Now either tell me why you were following me and what your name is or I shall smite you where you stand," she growled.

The boy fearfully held his hands up in surrender, "My name is Waletus! I am the son of Hermes and my father has given me on a quest. Apparently you are a part of it, which is why I'm following you."

Artemisia lowered her bow and narrowed her eyes at Waletus, "You cannot follow me. I am a Hunter of Artemis and you are clearly from the world of man. You are not welcome near me or my sisters by the law of my goddess and patron." Artemisia placed her arrow back in her quiver and put her wooden bow over her head. "Your father should have not lead you to me." With that said Artemisia grabbed her pile of lumber and placed it on her back, walking away from the boy.

**(Part 4)**

Waletus stood there with his mouth open and eyes wide. He just met a Hunter of Artemis, the one that his father and the oracle told him to find. And now she was walking away from him…

_{Flashback}_

As soon as Waletus had gotten the feather more fell - one in the house's plaza, one outside the door, another in the middle of the dirt road, and so forth. He soon followed the feathers and was on the outskirts of Eftychismenos Limani where the sacred temples to worship the gods were. Waletus followed the last feather into the temple of his father and found a woman standing at the altar dressed in a dark brown robe.

The woman then turned around to face him. Waletus saw that she had bright blue eyes and light-orange hair. Waletus was shocked by the fact that she appeared to be very young, about 13 or 14, and yet seemed to have the aura of someone very wise and mystical. "Who are you?" Waletus asked cautiously.

The girl smiled, "I am the Oracle. Your father has told me that you would be here, Waletus."

"How…?"

"I know much young demi-god and I am fully aware that you have asked your father to send you on a quest of purpose. He has answered your prayers and has sent me to tell you of your future," she stated in a kind and dreamy voice. The Oracle motioned Waletus to come to the altar and so he did. Waletus watched as the Oracle took her place behind the alter then stood still and took a deep breath with her eyes closed. Just then grayish-green mist began to form and circled around them. Oracle opened her eyes and the once blue irises suddenly glowed an ominous green and she opened her mouth.

_You shall meet a girl with lumber on her back _

_You will follow her but be warned she will attack_

_No matter what, stay with her or you will leave regretfully_

_For she is the key to your destiny_

Oracle's eyes returned to their natural sky blue color and Waletus stared at her with confusion and disbelief. "What… just… happened?" he articulated in bewilderment.

Oracle grinned at him mysteriously, "I have just given you a prophecy, _your_ prophecy."

"But why would a girl be the key to my destiny? Why would she carry lumber? More importantly, WHY WOULD SHE ATTACK ME?!" Waletus called out.

Oracle didn't seem very fazed by his outburst, "You'll have to find that out for yourself son of Hermes. Now go, the key is located in the forest." With that said the grayish-green mist once again rolled in.

"Wait, what's happening? Why did my father choose this girl?" Waletus asked perplexed by the prophecy and his father's doing.

Oracle's eyes once again glowed green and she slowly backed away into the mist, "Waletus your father has given you a purpose and I have given you the prophecy, it is now up to you to follow the Fates and discover your destiny. Go young half-blood into the nearby forest and you shall meet the girl that you must look for." After another moment the mist disappeared and Oracle was gone. Waletus looked all over for the girl but she just vanished without a trace.

He finally stepped out of the temple and breathed in, "Father I do hope you know what you are doing," Waletus muttered as he stepped into the forest truly lost.

_{End flashback}_

But just like the prophecy said he found the girl who carried lumber on her back and attacked him. She was a Hunter of Artemis. She was as fierce and as beautiful as the legends said they were. Waletus watched as she made it over the hill before face palming himself, "WAIT!" he yelled as he ran after her.

Waletus made it over to the blonde girl and began to walk backwards in front of her, "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, you have to help me! My father and the oracle told me to- mph!"

The Hunter placed an arrow head on his lips and glared at him, "I don't care. You are man. You are not allowed to be anywhere close to me or my fellow Hunters. You do and you _will_ get shot."

Waletus quirked his eyebrow at her, "Then how come you didn't shoot me before," he said with as much cockiness he could muster with the arrow still on his lips.

She rolled her eyes and removed her arrow, putting it back in her quiver, "Because of your blood you are excused this once - I wish not to be on a God's bad side," she said.

Waletus was close to pleading but instead he stood straight and put on a face that said he didn't take no for an answer, "Well my father _gave_ me this quest and if you disobey his wishes then you _will_ be on his bad side," he said haughtily.

The girl stared at him with a coldly. Her misty grey eyes bore into his own forest green and it made him squirm on the inside. They were so deep and harsh and cynical, far more serious then what they should be for a girl as old as him. The maiden breathed in and Waletus gulp, she was probably going to hit him so hard he would black out in punch, but instead she stood straight and lifted her chin up making her look superior and disinterested in him.

"Fine." With that she stalked off angrily and Waletus followed right behind her.

V

Waletus followed her to a clearing and looked around cautiously, "So… any reason why you're in the middle of the wilderness?"

The maiden put her wood down and seemed to ignore Waletus completely. She stared straight ahead and whistled. Fast thumping and pitter-patter of feet was heard. Then loud barks came. Waletus stepped up beside the Hunter and stared wide eyed at the sky as birds began to squawk and fly away from the sound of whatever it was heading toward them, "Um, please tell me a wild beast isn't coming towards us."

The girl faced Waletus, "I can't tell you that because it's true," she said with a devilish smile. Waletus gulped and simply stared as the barks and thumping of running began to escalate. The girl walked forward as a wild wolf ran up to her.

She smiled as she went on her knee and hugged Wolf as he came to her. She let out a low chuckle as he licked her face and she patted his head. Wolf looked over her shoulder and growled threateningly at Waletus. She chuckled again as she got back up and saw the frightened look in Waletus' eyes. "Demi-god –"

"Waletus," He corrected.

"Whatever – if you must follow me by order of your father, Hermes, then fine." She gritted out, "But if you toy with my sisters I guarantee you that Artemis and Hermes won't mind at all that I slash you right where you stand," the girl sneered.

Waletus nodded and watched as she built her sled with the help of Wolf. He followed them when they tugged the sled to where the dead boar was. He helped push it on the plank of wood and even helped the girl to tie the reins on Wolf (although he growled at Waletus and almost bit his fingers off when he was close to his mouth).

He was astonished when he learned that the girl did all this damage to the wild pig herself after he asked. She recalled it with pride in her voice and a sparkle of victory in her eyes. Waletus liked it when she smiled it made him grin as well.

They were in silence as they walked and Waletus spent most of his time looking at this mysterious girl. She wasn't like any other girl he had ever met before. She was strong and powerful and held herself with the utmost respect. She honored herself with the blood of her fallen victim yet had this elegance that radiated beauty. She was so natural.

The girl gave him a sideways glance, "What are you so happy about?" she asked curiously.

Waletus was caught flustered. Was he really smiling when he was looking at her? "I- I um… well…" Obvious he wasn't going to tell her she was the source of his grin. She literally might kill him for that.

"Spit it out then," she said as she stopped walking so he could speak.

Waletus' mind was blank, what was he suppose to say? His mind ran over several things (most including lame jokes that she probably wouldn't get or find insulting) but a thought came to him, "Um, I don't know your name," he said lamely at her.

The Hunter blinked and starred at him oddly. She put a finger to her lip softly trying to recall if she ever introduced himself. She didn't, "It's Artemisia," the girl said plainly.

"Artemisia? Why did your parents name you that?" Waletus questioned.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update two days ago, I forgot X)**

**Anyways hoped you like this chapter, this is one of my favorite parts. And if you can guess who the oracle is cookie for you! **

**Now before you review a question: Would you like Waletus' friends to go searching for him?**

**This was just suppose to be Spitfire from here on but when Guest 1 wanted Zoe to be a daughter of Hecate I thought "Zoe using her magic would be cool. Maybe they should go on a search party adventure..." because Waletus is technically missing and I would go looking for him if he were my friend.**

**So straight on spitfire story or spitfire and search party story?**


	3. Reuniting & Looking

**SORRY I'M PAST DUE MY UPDATE: school is very hectic with finals coming in a few weeks. Thanks for the kind reviews guys! Special shout out to _Kamil the Awesome_ for giving me a good idea for the crazy adventure plot. Oh and cookie for _Kamil the Awesom_e and _HufflepuffFinder_ for correctly guessing the Oracle was Babs (but really who else could it be other than our favorite red headed Batgirl)**

**Mary West = Marium Dysi **

**Rudy West = Rhodes Dysi**

**Dysi = West in Greek**

**Ricmos: son of philosopher  
Kaldur: son of a naiad  
Zoe: daughter of Hecate  
Konur: Olympic athlete prodigy  
Megana: granddaughter of child of Demeter  
Rayetia: daughter of inventor**

**chiton = Greek undergarment**

* * *

**(Part 5)**

Artemisia became stiff and rigid. Family topics were always bad memories, even if they did die almost 3 centuries ago, "I was born near a Cyprus tree and under a full moon, my mother thought it was fitting," she said in a hurt whisper. It was very fitting considering who she grew up to be, but now Artemisia was thinking of her mother. The memories brought back a bitter time. She died when Artemisia was so young. It stung to know that the only person who really ever loved and protected you never lived long enough to see how you become…

"Artemisia, are you okay?" Waletus asked in a gentle voice. This jostled Artemisia out of her sad reverie.

"I'm fine," She said in a hard voice, a voice that screamed that she was trying to hide something. Waletus let the subject go and she was thankful that the boy said nothing. They began walking again.

It only took them a short while before Artemisia stopped as they neared a curtain of vines. She told Waletus to wait outside and after a very long explanation filled with many disputes (curse that boy and his stubbornness) Waletus finally stayed where he was when Artemisia said that the Hunters would roast his head and present it on a silver platter for the Goddess Artemis if he even took one foot in their sanctuary without a blessing. With that said and done she took a deep breath as she and Wolf, along with the captured boar, disappeared inside the flora.

Beyond the flower curtain was a narrow dirt passageway that was barely 2 by 2 meters in height and width - 5 1/2 by 5 1/2 feet if we were being accurate about it. After that the passageway opened into an enchanting and godly stunning garden. Along with the many versatile plants and trees in the garden, which were used for food and weapons, there was also a small waterfall that grew into a small pond that had some multi-colored fish in it here and there. And bordering the whole garden were shrines to the 12 Olympian Gods.

It was so amazing and Artemisia absolutely loved it. She breathed in a lung full of fresh air and continued to walk until she neared a stone wall covered in ivy and vines. Artemisia browsed the vines until she spotted one that had a crescent moon drawn in blue ink on one of its leaves. Artemisia tugged the vine forcefully and glanced up at the cliff above her. A head looked down at her and then withdrew back. Shouts were heard and Artemisia waited only a few seconds before a large platform of tied together planks was lowered. The platform was something the Hunters built since the camp was up in the mountain and the entrance was down below, it had four ropes made of tree moss connected to each corner and a center rope that tied them all, it was all just a simple pulley system.

Artemisia dragged the sled with the boar on it as near as she could before she shoved the fat pig on with only a little strain. It took more time than usual for the girls to lift the boar up to the cliff but once that was done and they lowered the platform once more and Artemisia and Wolf hopped on. As soon as she stepped foot on the soil of the shelter several of her friends greeted her with loving hugs and warm smiles which Artemisia returned gladly as well.

"Welcome back Artemisia," the head Hunter, Chloe, said with a grin on her face. Artemisia bowed her head and then grabbed Chloe by the hand tugging her away from the others as they dragged Artemisia's prize game to the cook pit.

Chloe's hazel eyes turned serious for she knew that Artemisia was about to tell her something very important, "What is it sister?" she asked cautiously with a little of anxiety.

"Chloe… the Gods have brought a man to our home. Hermes, the boy's father, has assigned him a quest and according to him I am a part of his journey," Artemisia said sullenly. No man was to ever step foot on Hunter land, ever. It was the first and foremost rule.

Chloe's jaw clenched and her eyes burned with disgust at the thought of a mere mortal man even breathing within the area of their confine. "…If it is the will of the Gods it must be done. Although, we shall hold a ceremony at late-afternoon meal to see if he is telling the truth." If they went to Artemis' temple and the Fates told them that Waletus was deceiving them he would be rightfully be executed on the spot. '_Personally I hope he's lying_,' Chloe's eyes seemed to say.

Artemisia nodded, "It is almost that time. Shall I fetch him?"

"Please do."

**(Part 6)**

_Several hours prior..._

It was dawn. The sky was water painted with pink, purple, orange, and yellow. There was a light breeze in the air and everyone, if asked, would agree that today was a fine day.

Marium Dysi rolled out of bed and stretched her arms and back as she sat up right on the edge of the soft cotton bed. She woke up every day at dawn to wake up Waletus for school and make breakfast for her beloved family. Marium patted and smooth down her chiton then walked out towards Waletus' room which was on the other side of the house.

She strolled around the square walkway and knocked on her son's door. "Waletus, wake up my son. Apollo has given us a new day and it will soon be time for your lessons," she knocked on the door again when there was no response, "Waletus, please wake up dear." It wasn't unusual to not hear footsteps go to the door and open it but it was unusual for Marium to not hear a muffled, groggy groan through the wood.

Marium waited a moment then tapped on the door again, "I'm going in dear," she shouted. She gripped the handle and turned it to see her son's room. She was met with emptiness. No form under the covers or her child anywhere in sight.

Her heart was beating faster and faster. She was close to tears already because she knew something was wrong and her only child was nowhere to be seen. "Waletus!" she shouted as she looked around the room. "Waletus!" she shouted as she ran out and dashed around the walkway. "Waletus!" she screamed frantically even though she knew it was useless.

By now her husband had heard her cries and was out of the room looking at her in bewilderment and concern. "Marium what is going on? What has happened to our son?"

"Rhodes! My dear, our son he is gone! He is nowhere to be seen!" Marium waled between sobs. She gripped her husband by the shoulders and buried herself in his chest. Rhodes embraced her harshly and kissed her head.

"Marium... Marium shush... silence your sobbing, we'll find him... we will," he said to her reassuringly. He was crying as well but he didn't acknowledge it. He had to be strong for his wife. They crumpled to the floor together, limbs entwined, and they wept together at the thought of what dangers their son was in.

V

By the early afternoon the whole town knew of the disappearance of Waletus. The whole town came to give their condolences for the small family. Marium was sobbing the entire time. Everyone who visited promised they would keep an eye out for the boy.

Soon they filed out but Waletus' friend - Ricmos, Kaldur, Konur, Megana, Zoe, and Rayetia - remained. The group of friends took it upon themselves to solve what happened to their friend and were currently rummaging through his room for any evidence.

"What do you believe became of our friend?" Rayetia asked to no one is particular.

"I do not have any ideas but we are able to cross out the prospect of him leaving of his free will," Ricmos replied. Ricmos and Waletus have been friends practically since they were born. His father Brutus, although not friends with his parents, was very close friends with Waletus' uncle Barnabas who was an important figure in Waletus' life. Ricmos knew that Waletus would never run away, he loved his life very much and wouldn't change it for the world.

"Does that mean you believe him to be captured?" Megana asked. She gasped and cupped her hands to her mouth at the very thought.

"A most likely idea," said Kaldur.

"But who would want our friend?" Zoe asked incredulously. "Waletus is of no worth to anyone, his family has normal pay compared to the other residents in the town."

"Perhaps Waletus is the possession the criminal requires..." Kaldur mumbled ominously as he put a finger to her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Rayetia questioned lost.

"Waletus is the son of Hermes and is gifted with the power of speed. Surely a felon would use that skill for no good and possibly abducted Waletus for this."

The room was silent with the revelation. Waletus, their close friend, could be held up somewhere with an outlaw bent on using him for evil. The idea sent a shiver down their spines.

"What do we do?! We must save him!" Rayetia exclaimed.

"Yes but how? We haven't found anything in this room that is of help!" Konur said in frustration.

"Friends, look out the balcony! I think I have found something!" Zoe shouted from where she was on the balcony edge.

The friends rushed out and gathered outside. They gazed down and saw something shining in the distance. The gang climbed downed the stairs and went to the spot. Zoe delicately pinched the item up off the floor.

It was a small golden feather that was the size of a person's palm.

"What is it...?" Megana said in awe.

"This," Zoe said, "Is the break we've been looking for. This will help us find our friend."

* * *

**Sorry if part 5 sucked a bit :P ****Before this story was all set up to be spitfire only but to please you I had to put some extra last minute stuff in.**

**News: updates won't be around 10 days anymore since I have to the extra plot in and will be pushed back to 15 days.**

**REVIEW _PLEASE_**


	4. The Hunters & The 2nd Quest

**Why hello again ;{)**

**Creepy, totally-seducing-you face aside I finished this up a few minutes ago so yeah enjoy!**

* * *

**(Part 7)**

Waletus paced around the entrance, bored out of his mind. He was waiting for Artemisia to get him but he was quickly getting impatient. Currently he was having an inner battle with himself as to whether he should just barge in there or not. On one hand, what could peeping through the vines hurt (?), on another hand what if he were to look upon a bathing maiden and he got shot in the face.

Waletus cringed, _'And that was just a good case scenario,'_ he thought to himself. Waletus wasn't stupid, he read books and kept his ear open to any tale in the town, therefore he knew about the Hunters of Artemis' reputation. Their patron either turned you into a wretched animal that's was so horrible to look at it would make a newborn babe wale from fright or turned you into an animal that the girls used as shooting practice and would then promptly skin alive and hang it somewhere as a trophy. Everyone knew of the beauty of the Hunters and men far and wide have often tried to seduce them, who wouldn't, but they either ended up dead or wishing they were.

Waletus groaned in frustration, he was really getting tired of waiting and Artemisia wasn't here yet. He stopped and stood in front of the entrance. He tapped his foot rapidly on the ground and thought what harm could be done in looking?

"_A lot,"_ said a little voice in his head, "_A lot, a lot, like maybe getting beheaded and your head being delivered to mother on a bloody stake_." He ignored the voice.

Waletus jumped up and down on the spot while wiggling his entire body to psych himself up. He then puffed out his chest and strode over to the foliage entrance before he could actually think about the consequences of his actions. Cautiously the demi-god walked toward the flower curtain as if someone was around to actually catch him in the act. Waletus placed his hands between a gap and opened the cover and was met face to face with Artemisia who had her left hand right above his right hand.

"Um… this is not what it appears to be," he said shaking his head as if that would convince her nothing suspicious was going on. He should have listened to his inner voice after all.

"Oh really?" Artemisia questioned with venom in her voice, "For it appears to me that you were going to step in a sanctuary _for virgins_ without permission," Artemisia said in a viciously accusing voice.

Waletus faltered for a bit then daringly - _foolishly_ - plastered on a cocky smirk on his face, he didn't want her to see him nervous and get the satisfaction at knowing that she unnerves him, "But you were about to let me in which means I obviously have permission from your commander."

Artemisia scoffed then put her hands on her hips. "Listen, mortal, because I am about to give you some counsel that will undoubtedly save your life with that fleet feet mouth of yours. Unless you want to be skewered alive, I recommend that you do not back talk to any of us, especially our leader. We, unlike any other female out there, do not tolerate your kind of humor and I use that terminology loosely," she retorted with fire in her eyes.

Waletus and Artemisia stared into the other's eyes with anger, equally indignant. Artemisia was mad at the nerve Waletus had for trying to walk into the safe heaven of the women here and talk back to her like any other female. Waletus was mad because he didn't see the big deal, she was taking too long so he walked in and he was just defending that, he didn't mean to offend her in any way.

Waletus sighed, it was pretty obvious that Artemisia wasn't going to let him in unless he apologized and he needed to follower her since she was this key to his destiny. If he didn't follow her who knew what would happen to him. He sucked up his pride and looked the Hunter in the eyes, "Artemisia let us make amends. I am sorry I almost walked in without permission from you and if I offended in a way, my condolences."

He rubbed his neck awkwardly and looked away as Artemisia narrowed his eyes and began scrutinizing his apology. She knew it was only half-hearted but she had a duty to the Gods to bring him with her now. After all they did for her putting up with a mere mortal is the least she could do. Artemisia nodded as a way to show that she accepted the flimsy apology.

She waved her hand with a beckoning gesture to Waletus then lifted the entryway open for the two to walk through. He noted that she stayed there to see if anyone was around before closing it and turning towards him. He blinked then looked back to gaze around. When Waletus made eye contact with his surroundings his mouth literally fell open.

The place was astounding. From what Waletus could tell the place was filled with nearly all the plant life Greece had to offer, as if Demeter graced the land's presence and bestowed on it all she had to offer. It had a small, sparkling pond with beautiful fish of every color and was connected to a waterfall. To top it off 12 small temples wrapped around the area in a large 'U' shape.

"Impressed?" Waletus could practically hear the smirk in Artemisia's voice.

He turned around and greeted her with a wide excited smile, completely forgetting he was mad at her just seconds ago, "What is this place? Is this the Hunters' hideaway? Where are they?" his mouth was practically running a mile a minute before he was muted by Artemisia's laugh. He never heard her laugh before. It was nice.

"Calm yourself, Waletus. This," she said gesturing around, "is merely our entrance way."

Waletus' eyes bugged out of his head, "This is your entry way?! It's as big as my house!"

Artemisia rolled her eyes. She didn't doubt that the opening was as big as his home but his astonishment was really unnecessary. "Follow me," she said simply as she led him to the vines. Waletus watched as Artemisia skimmed over the vines then tugged on one, it had a drawing of a crescent moon in blue. Waletus was about to ask a question when suddenly a floorboard dropped near them. Waletus whipped his head at the sound then followed the ropes that were connected to the board towards the sky and was amazed to see a pulley system made out of vines hovered above him.

As Waletus marveled at the creation Artemis stepped onto the board nonchalantly. "Waletus," she shouted, "would you rather gaze at but a mere and simple mechanism or be the first man to step foot and not get shot on Hunter land?" Artemisia was impatient, she wanted to get this over with.

Waletus sped over in a blink of an eye and was bouncing up and down where he stood in excitement. Artemisia rolled her eyes then looked up at one of the Hunters at the top. She whistled loudly and they began to move higher and higher into the air almost immediately.

Waletus wanted to run straight off and explore this wonderful place as soon as he set foot on ground but when he stepped off the elevator he was met with spear tips and arrow heads pointing directly at him. Girls of different age, ethnically, beauty, and frame stood before him with sneers and scornful faces on. What did Artemisia say to them?!

"Stand down, sisters," a stern and commanding voice demanded from the back of the crowd. The girls did so – rather hesitant and disappointed he might add. They all split from their unorganized position of trying to stab him into two orderly forms left and right. When they parted a young woman, maybe about 21 or so, was revealed. She wore a silver, shimmering cloak (unlike those of the others who wore simple white), her dark brown hair was done in a neat bun with some curled tendrils framing her face, and in her hand was grasping a staff made out of polished wood. She had a superior yet motherly aura and she was looking very sternly at Waletus like she was staring into his very soul and judging him.

The girl walked forward with utmost grace and one by one the Hunters knelled before her, even Artemisia. Waletus didn't know what to do so he staggered to kneel as well before the young woman held her hand to stop him. Waletus nervously stood back up. The leader looked him up and down before saying anything, "Welcome to the den of the Hunters, demi-god. I am Chloe and I am the head of this division. My second-in-command, Artemisia, has told me that your father has told you to come here. Normally we all would have killed you before you even made it past the curtains," Chloe told him, "but since Hermes and the Oracle have insisted you come here you may stay." Some of the Hunters groaned and scoffed but were silenced when Chloe only raised her hand, not looking at them at all.

Waletus smiled, "Thank you."

Chloe raised her finger, "However," Waletus felt his stomach drop, "The final decision shall be made by our goddess at the banquet tonight. If she finds you worthy you have our absolute blessing." Her face then turned threatening, "But in the time that you stay here you must promise on the River Styx that you will not fall in love with one of my Hunters. If you do you a fate worse than death will await you and you will be exiled, never to be allowed to enter the premise again. Do you understand?"

He nodded rapidly and Waletus thanked Chloe profusely. "Your quarters will be farthest away from the sleeping tents of my sisters and is on the border of our area near the forest. Artemisia shall show you away." With that said Chloe turned and walked back and the Hunters began to rise to their feet again. Waletus watched as Chloe disappeared into a large tent and vanished.

Artemisia prodded him with her elbow to his side causing Waletus to yelp and look at her distastefully as he rubbed his side. She rolled her eyes, "Do not be such an infant. Follow me," she said while leading him to the edge of the camp.

**(Part 8)**

"The break we've been looking for?" Rayetia mocked incredulously, "Zoe, that is but a simple feather! It could belong to any bird, we live near a sea port!" she huffed out in frustration.

"It might look like a simple pheasant feather at first glance but look closer." Zoe walked toward her friends and they all surrounded her in a semi-circle. She pointed at the feather delicately, "Do you not see? This feather is pure in coloration. No pattern to it or under colors at all. It cannot have come from an animal," she deduced.

"Then where is it from?" Megana said curiously as she took the feather between her fingertips and held it to the light to look at it.

Ricmos snatched it from her hand suddenly and began scrutinizing it carefully, "Zoe's right - it is not of nature. ...And it does not seem painted..." he said humming to himself at the strange conclusion.

"Can it be from the Gods?" Kaldur pondered out loud.

Zoe grabbed it from Ricmos and cupped the feather between her hands, "I believe I have the power to find out." She closed her eyes and muttered strange words, "_Wohs em erehw uoy emac morf_." The feather slowly levitated up into the air then started spinning. It gained speed and spun faster and faster and even faster as if it was deciding where to go. It stopped abruptly all of a sudden and zoomed straight into the sky then bent forward to go outside the house.

"Follow it quickly!" Konur's voice boomed. The group of friends ran and followed the feather as fast as they could. It was like a speeding golden bullet and more than once they lost track of it. People gazed at them curiously as they rushed by and bumped into things and wondered why they were heading near the edge of town. As the golden feather reached its destination it began to slow down and soon enough it floated gently to the ground near a temple as if it was carried by a gentle breeze.

The bunch wheezed for air as they came to a stop, "Thank the Gods," Zoe gasped from her sitting position on the ground.

Kaldur looked up and was surprised to see where the feather lead them. "Look, the feather has landed on the steps of Hermes' temple." All of them gazed where Kaldur was pointing and found that he was right. Hermes sent the feather then? Why?

"Why would Hermes place a feather at Waletus' home?" Konur asked.

"Maybe he wants us to find Waletus," Megana theorized. After a quick breather they all walked into the temple. As they all filed inside they gazed at the alter and found a person in a dark brown cloak with their back to them. "Hello?" Megana said cautiously.

The person turned around and the hooded figure turned out to be a young girl with red-orange hair and sky blue eyes. "Welcome," she said in a dreamy like voice. She smiled at the group and walked closer to the alter. "You have come here to find your friend, Waletus, correct?"

"How did you...?" Ricmos questioned in astonishment.

"I am the oracle child, I know most. I would like to tell you everything about how to find your friend but, alas, I can't. You may ask me any query but only one. Choose wisely." The friends looked at each other and immediately knew what question to ask.

Kaldur stepped up and asked, "Where is our friend located, Oracle?"

"Your friend is in a place that's entrance is shielded by vines and who's residence are hunters, keeping him within the confines," she stated simply.

"Hunters, as in Hunter's of Artemis? So he was kidnapped then?" Rayetia questioned.

"One question and one question alone can be answered young ones," she said sadly, "I can ensure you however that your friend is safe for now."

"For now?! What will happen to him?" Ricmos yelled out but before everyone's eyes the green mist appeared and engulfed their vision. When it cleared the strange girl was gone.

"Oh no Waletus," Megana gasped, "He could be in terrible danger soon! We must find him!"

"But how? The Hunter's hideout could be anywhere!" Zoe exclaimed.

"We have to at least try," Ricmos persisted, "The Gods will surely be on our side since we are looking for a demi-god," he said confidently.

The team nodded their heads in agreement. "Let us find our friend," Kaldur declared. They all jogged out the temple and went back into town to get supplies. Their parents accepted the fact that they needed to find their friend and allowed them to form a rally to look for him. As they anxiously awaited for day-break the next day they promised they would find their friend and bring him back home if it's the last thing they do.

* * *

**Ugh I literally wrote this up like a few minutes ago and didn't check it or anything so sorry if this chappie is kinda rushed. I'm tired but I'll fix it if need be tomorrow, I just wanted to ship this out since your lovelies waited so long.**

**Hoped you enjoyed it, please review.**


	5. Persecution & Planning

**(Part 9)**

As Waletus followed Artemisia through the camp beady eyes trailed after him. None of the Hunters liked this. Not just because that Waletus was the first man to step on their land but because he was truly the first man ever to step on _any_ Hunter's land and live. If word got out of this, their sector would be known as a permanent disgrace.

Waletus felt like an outcast here. The women glared at him, pushed their faces away from him in disgust, and some even snarled at him. These maidens were not like any other girls he has ever met before. They weren't dainty or co-dependent on anyone. They were strong and self-governing. They held themselves up to women of high royalty but at the same time acted like men. Waletus felt that he should resent the Hunters for how they were treating him currently but what he felt was curiosity and respect for them.

That feeling would disappear, however, in about five seconds. Waletus was so busy consumed by his thoughts that he lagged behind Artemisia quite a bit and a rebellious Hunter took the opportunity. The girl, who looked about 14, stuck her foot out and Waletus fell for it – literally.

The boy screamed and flailed his arms but was so completely caught off guard he didn't know what to do and simply fell face first into the dirt, totally humiliated. It started out as little chuckles but then developed into full on roaring laughter. Waletus groaned then placed his hands over his face and slammed his mug into the dirt again. But just as quickly as it started it ended.

Waletus heard the booming voice of Artemisia near him, "QUEIT!" she barked and everything went dead silent. Artemisia bent down and cupped Waletus' face in her hands. Worry was written all over her face, "Are you alright?" she said softly in a gentle voice. Waletus nodded and after Artemisia scanned his face she helped him up and went into sergeant mood in a snap.

"Who did this?" she demanded sternly. None of the girls said anything. They all looked away from Artemisia's harsh glare in shame. "I see, so no one will admit it then? I am truly _ashamed_ that you, my sisters, did this. Waletus might be a male but he is an esteemed guest on these grounds do you understand?" some of the girls who weren't paralyzed in fear nodded their heads. Artemisia took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her noise, "You all march to Chloe's tent and tell her what happened, I do not care if whoever did this confesses or not, then you will proceed to do 25 push-ups. Go." Artemisia's voice was that of true disappointment and as some of the girls went they apologized to her like a child would do with a mother. Artemisia just looked at them and tilted her head to go with the others.

Waletus rubbed the back of his head, "You are aware you did not have to that."

"I had to, actually. They did something wrong and unjust and that effects punishment. You should watch yourself on the other hand. The girls will undoubtedly bully you even more after this but stealthily," Artemisia meant the last part as a joke but it made Waletus feel grim. Having trained female warriors pulling pranks on you is basically saying that you're gonna be dead and painfully bruised meat by morning.

Waletus threw out a breathy chuckle and Artemisia took this as a sign that he got the joke – which he didn't – and continued the tour of the camp. They passed the tents hurriedly, aware of the tension brewing, and made it into the garden. Artemisia explained that the entrance area with all the other food were strictly for the Gods' shrines. The garden here was for the Hunters' needs.

"Your crops seem smaller than theirs," Waletus commented after observing them closely.

"Well I would not expect you to give Zeus a bounty of apples with worms in them. We have to give them the best, they are our idols," she explained. Waletus nodded at the explanation and they continued to another part of the reservation.

They past the cooking house, the aroma of the food for lunch making Waletus' mouth water; the bath quarters, Artemisia pushed Waletus' head down when she saw him staring at some of the girls who got out of the stalls; the weaponry shed, and the training arena before finally they made it to Waletus' tent. Which was unprepared and in disarray.

Artemisia stomped on the ground and glared at the tent as if it personally offended her. "I presume that this was not supposed to happen," Waletus said as he noticed Artemisia's obviously displeased nature.

"No, it was not," Artemisia sighed, "Honestly they are just being incredibly immature," she said with a shake of her head. She looked at Waletus apologetically, "I regret what happened and place blame on myself. I will build your tent on my own." Artemisia was going to pick up one of the poles but Waletus grabbed her wrist before she could reach it.

He chuckle at her. This whole situation was ridiculous, "You do not have to worry, I can make my own tent," he insisted.

"Are you sure?"

"Artemisia, I am 16 years of age. I can assure you that I am more than able to assemble a mere tent all by myself." They looked at each other a little longer and Waletus smiled again to comfort Artemisia's worries. She smirked at him too because, even though she wouldn't even tell herself this, his smile was contagious. They let go of hands and Artemisia stood up while Waletus worked on the tent.

He was right too. He totally did put that tent together all by himself. Even if it did take him 10 tries and Artemisia had to tug the sheet off of him when he got tangled in it. In the end it was alright though, it didn't fall on him the last time.

When they were all finished with that, it was already time for brunch. Since the Hunters hunted in the morning their breakfast was served late around twelve or one, because of this they made brunch and on the table the cooks for the day placed breakfast and lunch food. After the brunch a snack time was made in between now and the dinner feast.

A goat horn was blown into one time in the distance and Artemisia clapped her hands together, "It is brunch time now," she explained when Waletus asked what the sound was. She also told him what brunch was and why they did it and Waletus didn't waste any more time on questions because who would want to miss out on food?

Waletus and Artemisia began to run to the dining hall. "Bet I can beat you there," Waletus propositioned.

"Challenge accepted," Artemisia breathed out before she burst forward in front of him. They both laughed and ran without slowing down. Some of the girls that were walking screamed as the two came out of nowhere. The crowds split up to make way for the speeding duo. Once Artemisia got near the hall she skidded to a stop but Waletus kept on going until – CRASH.

An ear-piercing scream was heard and all the girls flocked over to where Waletus was… sandwiched against one of the maidens. Waletus was in a haze. His face hit something when he collided with that girl and – ugh. Man, his everything hurt.

Another scream lifted him from his fog and fully woke him up this time. Palms punched and slapped his chest and before he knew it hands were grabbing his toga and he was hoisted up into the air and thrown to the ground. Waletus grunted and open his eyes with a gasp. Angry women surrounded him and the one directly in front of him held a spear between his eyes.

"See what he has done already!" she yelled, "He jumped one of our sisters. Men shouldn't be here!" The others shouted in agreement.

Waletus tried to get up but some of them kicked him and stepped on him to stay down, "No, no, no I just-" he stuttered but someone kicked at the side of his throat and he choked on his own words.

Artemisia was trying to get through the crowd but everyone was swarming in as well and she was elbowed to the back. "Stop! Stop, stop, you don't understand!" but Artemisia's words fell on deaf ears. They all believed Waletus wanted to harm a Hunter, seduce her. That type of crime would never be forgiven.

"ENOUGH," a thundering voice commanded. The sound died and the women all stood still. Chloe was furious. Her breathing was rapid and fists were trembling. "WHAT on this heavenly earth do you think you are doing?!"

"This vile creature," the Hunter who held the spear pointed it at Waletus "Jumped on Delia out of nowhere, Chloe! His blood should already be spilled for justice!" she screamed.

"Delia is this true?" No, it isn't Waletus wanted to say but right now he didn't have a say in anything anymore.

"Yes," Delia said, "I was bringing the plates to the dinner hall and suddenly the man tackled me."

"That isn't true!" Someone in the back replied. The sea of people divided and Artemisia stood there with equal furiousness.

A chorus of protests followed the statement, "Of course it is!" "We all saw it!" "He slammed into her!" "Who's side are you on?!"

"QUIET!" Chloe shouted again, "Girls, this is a democracy! We must hear both sides." They all crossed their arms and closed their mouths and glared at Artemisia. "What do you say happened Artemisia?"

"Waletus and I were running to the mess hall. We were racing and when I stopped he didn't. That is when he ran into Delia by accident. It was just a foolish mistake and that is all. He did not mean to harm anyone." This was a bad situation, really bad. Both Artemisia and Waletus were on the edge of a double-bladed sword. On one hand Waletus might go free but they will be out-casted and hated by everyone in the camp, yet on the other hand Waletus might die right here, right now and it will all be Artemisia's fault, Waletus was under her supervision the moment he stepped foot in here.

The air was filled with static electricity, just waiting to strike the first person to go out of line. "Will anyone testify for Artemisia?" Chloe asked in a monotone. She had to remain professional right now. She couldn't show her favoritism for Artemisia or else a full-on riot would start.

No one spoke up.

Chloe sighed, "I am truly sorry Artemisia, but under Hunter law, under the majority of the pack, we must shed this boy's blood."

Artemisia tried to stop this as Waletus was kicked and poked at to kneel, "No! But he did not-!" The Hunters around her – her own sisters – grabbed her by her arms, legs, and waist so she would be bound. She couldn't do anything now but shout herself hoarse.

"Karissa," Chloe yelled over Artemisia's pleas. The girl who held the spear stood up in attention, "You have my permission…" No, no, no this couldn't be happening, Waletus was too young he still had so much to live for. This was all my fault, Artemisia thought, all my fault. "To-"

"I WILL TESTIFY!" I frantic voice shouted above all the noise.

It was that 14 year old girl that tripped Waletus earlier. "Halt," Chloe said, "What do you have to say Agatha?"

Agatha was shaking. Everyone was staring at her in anger except for Waletus, Artemisia, and Chloe. "What are you doing?" one of her friends whispered to her as she tried to pull Agatha back in the crowd.

Agatha swatted her friend away. "I caused shame for myself by tripping Waletus earlier. I have to make things just," she whispered back.

"Chloe…" she said slowly, "I saw Artemisia and Waletus earlier. It is true what Artemisia said, they were merely running to the brunch and then Artemisia stopped but Waletus didn't, he kept running. He did not see Delia either, he had his head turned around, looking for Artemisia I believe, and unintentionally ran into her."

"I see," Chloe murmured. "Will anyone else testify in Artemisia and Agatha's name?"

"Yes…" the girl who tried to pull Agatha back in said. Soon other replies of (regrettable) agreement came flooding in: "Me too," "I as well," "She is right," "It is true."

By the time the agreements all died down, the points were added up and the majority won the decision. "Well then," Chloe stated, "No blood of man will be shed on these plains today, it seems. Karissa, retract your weapon and put it back in the weapon shed."

"That doesn't change the fact that he-!"

"Karissa," Chloe barked, "Put your weapon down."

Karissa faltered and gripped her spear tighter. She looked Waletus in and he could feel a hole burning between them. "Fine," she gritted out. She loosened her grip on the spear and let the point lay on the ground as she dragged the weapon to the shed, the tip leaving trail marks in the dirt.

"Now that that is settled, everyone return to the serving hall." The residence slowly began to level out. Artemisia was unbounded by her relations and Waletus was let go of too, gently this time and without anyone kicking him. Artemisia hurriedly went to Waletus' side.

"You look horrible," she said as she examined his body. His sides, arms, back, and face felt like the Underworld. He couldn't imagine what he looked like but he bet he looked like an eggplant.

"Gee, thanks," he mumbled and hissed as he got up.

The girls who were on Artemisia's side crowded around Waletus in concern, "We must get him to the clinic and give him ambrosia," one of them said.

"Oh, I have some right here," said one girl from the back. She wiggled her way through the cluster and gave the opened the cap of the pouch. Artemisia knew this girl, her name was Pamela and she was a medic girl.

Waletus drank some of it and he began to feel better almost instantaneously. He licked his lips, "It tastes like mother's baklava," he stated.

"It is suppose to taste like your favorite food," Pamela explained. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes, thank you, can I have more?" Some of the girls giggled at that.

"It might taste good but it is still medication, fool, if you take too much it could kill you," Artemisia said in a light tone. Waletus smiled and got up from the ground gingerly.

"Does that mean I can eat now? Because before I got almost persecuted, I got a whiff of the food and it smells fantastic." Artemisia rolled her eyes at that but smirked and led Waletus to the eating pavilion. The other girls skipped ahead of them and reserved a couple of seats besides them for Waletus and Artemisia to sit.

Waletus was still hurt though and he lagged behind a bit. Suddenly a hand grabbed his upper arm and he was met face to face yet again with a scowling Karissa. "I hope you enjoy your meal, half-breed, because after what you did today, we can all assure you it will be your last. Artemis is not very forgiving when you cross one of her kin." With that said the girl let go of Waletus' bicep and pushed him away. Her group waited for her and they all glowered at him with viciously before turning around and walking away. When Artemisia called him over he didn't tell her about what just happened. She had enough on her plate already. He would have to learn how to fight his own battles without really fighting with these maidens. He had to earn their respect.

That is, if he lives long enough to survive the dinner feast first.

**(Part 10)**

Mt. Olympus was buzzing with energy and tension. The nymphs were restless, the beasts were whimpering, and the moon's light was dimming further as the days went by. For the past few days Artemis was in a foul mood. All seemed to cross her and she would strike at anyone and everything that was in her way. No one knew why the goddess was so scornful recently, it just happened all of a sudden. Today, however, the origin of her anger would be known.

Artemis sauntered into the main pavilion of Mt. Olympus, her atmosphere somber and wrathful. All the heavenly beings skittered away but one unlucky cherub was plucked from her bunch as the immortal called her over.

The cherub flapped over and said in a trembling voice, "Y-yes your grace?" She rubbed one of her fallen suede-colored feathers in her hand and looked at the ground in fear and nervousness.

"Send forth Hermes and Aphrodite to the conference room, _now_." The cherub nodded rapidly and beat her little wings as fast as she could. The little cupid soared through the air and made haste to go to the chamber of Aphrodite after she told another cherub to summon Hermes.

The little brown-haired child floated down and knocked on a door that was made from the wood of a myrtle tree. The decorative door slowly opened by ghost hands and the cherub flapped its wings once more before placing a foot onto the white marble-tiled floor and walking toward the goddess of Love.

Aphrodite was sitting by the floor-to-ceiling window in a weave chair. She didn't turn to acknowledge the cherub so she coughed as to make her entrance known.

"Yes, yes," Aphrodite said in a light voice as she put her teacup down and onto the ivory side-table, "Come here and tell me what it is that you want, Ams."

Ams fluttered her wings again and walked over to be in front of the goddess. "My Lady," she said as she bowed then stood straight again, "The goddess Artemis requests you in the conference room of the Gods as well as your brother, the God Hermes."

Aphrodite smiled and laughed a gentle chuckle, "Ah, I see my sister has found out about my plans. My friends, the nymphs of the forest, certainly do have very chatty mouths," she said offhandedly.

"Plans miss?" the cherub questioned with a tilt of her head.

The goddess stood up from her wicker chair and she merely grinned at the cherub, "No need for you to know little one, just one of my regular schemes of love." Ams nodded and flew up and out of the room leaving the goddess' presence.

Aphrodite strolled lazily through the large temple before coming to the conference room and, as the large oak doors were pushed open with an invisible force, Aphrodite's sight was graced with the nervous jittery Hermes and a very angry Artemis.

"How are you brother and sister?" Aphrodite said with a winning smile.

"Do not pretend you are not aware of what is happening Aphrodite," Artemis snarled.

"Not the one for pleasantries, are we Artemis? As always." Aphrodite walked over and sat in the chair next to Hermes. She crossed her legs and grinned up at her sister, "And I am not pretending. Why should I after all, I have absolutely nothing to hide, dear."

Artemis huffed and slammed her fist on the tabletop, "Then seize at once what you are doing with Waletus and Artemisia or I will-"

"Sorry, deary," Aphrodite said as she materialized an ornamental fan to wave at herself, "Cannot be done. Your Hunter and Hermes' son are meant to be. It is fate. And you have absolutely no idea how long I have waited for this moment. I practically planned this affair since the day Artemisia was born."

"Well unfix it or else someone will be severely hurt, sister," Artemis said threateningly. Aphrodite stopped fanning herself and stared at Artemis intensely who in turn stared back in fiercer. Hermes was fidgeting in his chair and looking back and forth between the women very nervously. He knew he shouldn't have let Aphrodite convince him to string his son with a Hunter.

"Um, ladies, let's be reasonable here-"

"YOU," Artemis boomed as she stabbed a finger between Hermes eyes, "You let your son be wormed into this. You sent him the signs and lead him to the Oracle. You also gave Aphrodite consent to this – and with one of my own daughters nonetheless!"

Aphrodite scoffed, "They are not your daughters," she said as she fanned her face again, "They do not even share blood with you."

Artemis stood straight and looked Aphrodite right in the eye, "Do not you ever say that. These girls I have rescued, these girls answer to me, these girls pray to me, and these girls look up to me. I give them a home when all roads were barricaded against them. I showed them mercy and kindness when no one cared for them and I love them with all my being. That is more to say then what any other God here.

"And that is why I do not ever want them to fall in love, because men will break the hearts that have just been freshly sewn together again. My Hunters, despite their fierce nature, are still the same fragile creatures they were when I first found them. Only now they have learnt to hide it behind walls of independence. All of them are different but in their core they all wanted to be Hunters in the first place to either become stronger or escape a world where the men in their lives have betrayed them or both.

"Now I will ask you once more to withhold this foolish attempt in uniting my Artemis with Waletus. If you do not, I promise you that your son will get hurt Hermes and to you Aphrodite this set up will be your ultimate failure." With that said Artemis stalked off and out of the room, her long white hair swishing behind her and the thunderous boom of the doors slamming echoing in the now silent meeting room.

Hermes sighed and looked at his sister, "Aphrodite, are you going to insist on your plan?"

Aphrodite was silent for a moment. Then she turned and looked at her brother, "Yes," she answered simply. "And before you ask why I am doing this, it is because your son and Artemis' daughter were meant to be since the beginning. Although I do ever love dramas, I also believe in fairytales. However Artemis sees it, I am actually doing this to _help_ Artemisia and Waletus. They both deserve a happy ending, especially the girl."

"I just hope you know what you're doing, and what you're in for."

"I do, just trust me."

Hermes nodded and left the room, leaving Aphrodite alone with her thoughts. She stayed there and looked out the window again. Aphrodite sighed and in the inside she really did hope she knew what she was doing. The goddess snapped her fan closed with a flick of her wrist and with the passing of a gentle breeze she was gone.

* * *

**Sweet Lordy that took long to write. Sorry I didn't make my deadline but Part 9 was really hard to write. And, like a little retarded turtle who was turned upside down on its shell, I closed my window by accident without saving a major fucking chunk of Part 9 O~o Trust me I didn't want Wally to get bullied but it had to be done for future chapters. I'm sorry :(**

**On the bright side long chapter so woo-hoo!**

**_REVIEW_ (it makes me happy)**

**oh and I almost forgot, baklava is a mid-european dessert that's like a flaky pastry with nuts in it**


	6. SUBSTITUTE CHAPTER

**Okay guys this is a substitute chapter because for the past two and a half weeks my grandparents have been visiting and they won't leave until this Tuesday. During those weeks we have gone all over the place so I don't have part 11 or 12 done yet (most of it is plotted out though and some parts are written so I'll probably get it posted by Friday at the latest). So since I didn't want you lovely people to be left empty handed I have composed a little unrelated one-shot for y'all ;)**

**Title:** Coffee **Shop**  
**Rated:** K+ or **T**  
**Genre: **Romance/General  
**Status:** Complete

* * *

It was a nice and hot day here in Happy Harbor, so nice that all of the locals and tourists decided to go out to the mall. The place was packed to the brim with happy, chatty people. As Wally wiped down and collected garbage from a free table he smiled to himself as he stared out the window at all the people walking.

He liked working at the mall. Everyone was so cheerful. The kids were laughing as their parents swing them by their little arms, the women always talked so animatedly with each other, and the guys spent the day with their sweethearts.

The young man sighed forlornly at that thought. He wished he had a special girl to spend the weekends with. Although Wally was known to be this whole Casanova in his junior class he couldn't manage to get a girl to stick with him for too long. A couple of nights out with a girl to the movies sure but it wasn't enough to call it 'dating'. After a while both of them just called it quits and stayed friends which was for the best. If only he could find a girl that really liked him.

"Hey West!" someone shouted to him, "Quit your daydreaming and get behind this counter!" Wally turned around to see his friend Dick waving at him. Conner was already managing the register, why would Dick need him?

Wally mentally shrugged and hoisted his dish tub before speed walking over to his friend. When Wally passed him Dick took his tub. "What's up man?" Wally said as he rubbed his hands with a wash cloth.

"Need you to man the register while Conner switches to drink duty," he stated.

"What? But that's not in the schedule," Wally argued.

"Don't shoot the messenger," Dick defended, "Megan said so." Megan was the assistant manager of the store.

Wally groaned, "But-"

"Hey I thought you loved people," Dick said playfully before slipping into the kitchen/supply room.

"Wally," Conner barked at him as more people were beginning to crowd the register.

Wally pouted, "Aw man," he whined. He hurried over to Conner and began taking orders. After 10 minutes of a noisy crowd and overly quiet people, the coffee rush was slowing down.

Wally slumped over and placed his head on his hand. He exhaled heavily and looked around to see if any more costumers were coming so he could decide whether who could rest a little bit or not. And just when he was about to close his eyes, a vision in a green sundress came waltzing into the shop.

Her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and it was extremely long and golden. She wore a short, leather brown jacket on top of her dress and it had a bright white ribbon running along the waist that accentuated her curves. To finish off her look she wore black heeled boots and they complemented her perfectly. She was a beauty, she was astounding, she was-

"You're a genetic anomaly," Wally blurted out when she came to the counter. _What the hell brain_, Wally cursed himself, _a smoking hot babe comes right up to her and you say that by science she is not even physically possible_?!

She blinked at him, "I'm pretty sure insulting a customer is one of the major "do not's" in the food distribution world."

"I, um, no! Sorry, it's just… I'm kinda a science major-" _Wow Wally yeah this will totally charm her pants off_, "And I noticed as you walked in-" _Abort, abort, abort, stalker alert!_ "That you um have stunning Asian features but your hair is um blonde," _God you are such a nerd_.

The girl furrowed her eyebrows at him and Wally thought he was going to explode as his face turned red hot. Then the girl did something Wally never expected her to do: she smirked at him. And not just smirked but actually laughed too.

_Okay you're still in the game, West._

"So what you just said is a compliment then?" The green girl might of asked a question but Wally had a feeling she already knew the answer.

He smiled back to assure her then answer was yes and for a moment everything was awesome in the universe. You know, until Conner coughed and totally ruined the moment. Wally gave him the death glare and he slowly edged out and into the kitchen with a smug look on his face.

Wally ran a hand through his hair then rested his hand on the back of his neck as he laughed nervously. "So, um, your, uh, drink?"

"Oh, yeah, right," the girl said in a tone like she was coming out of a daze. Her eyes gazed over boards and said, "One grande strawberry frappuccino please."

She took out a five dollar bill and handed it to Wally who gave her, her change. There was no one else in the coffee shop but Wally had to know her name. He grabbed a cup and a sharpie and asked with a nervous smile, "Your name?"

_Please don't say no, please don't say no._

The girl smiled, "Artemis."

_Oh my god you are finally a smooth criminal YES!_

"That's an interesting name," he said casually.

"Yeah it's as interesting as Wally is funny," she retorted sassily but in good humor.

Wally turned red and rubbed his neck, "You know my real name is actually Wallace."

Artemis smiled, "I like Wally better." Said boy turned darker and to escape his embarrassment he quickly made his way to the mixer to make Artemis her drink.

As he was waiting for it to blend he saw Megan, Conner, and Dick in the corner of his eye, right near the kitchen doorway, and they all give him smirks and thumbs-ups.

"Go get her Wall-man," Dick yelled out from his hiding spot.

"Get out of here!" Wally hissed back.

"Is that your friends?" Artemis voice rang out from behind him.

_My life is over. _

"Yes, Dick Grayson nice to meet you!" Dick said coming out of the doorway and going over the meet Artemis. "You can do such much better," he whispered to her loudly.

"Okay! That's enough of that!" Wally shouted as he shoved Dick by the face into the kitchen. A loud heard and Wally didn't look back. Instead he plastered on a smile and nonchalantly poured Artemis' drink into her cup, topped it with whipped cream, and placed a lid on it. He then handed it to her with a confident grin and said, "Enjoy."

Artemis smiled at him and took the drink happily. She then expected it for a few seconds and said, "You forgot something."

Wally raised his eyebrow in confusion, "What?"

"Your number," she said with a flirtatious smile. Whoops were heard from the kitchen as Wally wrote his number on Artemis' cup. With that she left the store with a wink, but not without saying she would call him at eight.

* * *

**Weee, five hours of work and this happened! So again, my apologies for not posting parts 11 and 12 but I promise I'll put it out soon!**


	7. Morning & Moon Feast

10 meters = about 32 feet

260 meters = about 16 pounds (the average weight of a college shot put)

**(Part 11)**

The brunch feast, for lack of a better word, was AWESOME. The long, hand-made, wooden table was about 10 meters and on top of the incredibly long strip was a banquet large enough for a king and his entire kingdom.

There were barley cakes, eggs, porridge, and fruits for breakfast; for lunch there was goat cheese, loaves of bread, and a bounty of seafood; and, in the center of the table, line upon line of wild game that looked freshly hunted. Maybe Artemisia's hog was being served. It was like an all you can it Greek buffet and to Waletus it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He was still on the spot staring at all its glory when an elbow punctured him in the ribs Waletus yelp in surprise and glowered at a smirking Artemisia. "Waletus I know this is probably overwhelming but desist your drooling for Gods' sake."

Waletus blushed then checked to see if he was really drooling and sure enough he was. He rubbed it with his hand then rubbed it on his toga. Artemisia stuck her nose up in disgust but didn't say anything.

She then tugged Waletus by his bicep to the front of the table. "What are you doing?" Waletus asked concerned, "I just got here, I cannot sit at the front!" Waletus learned from his home that the most important sit at the head of the dinner table while least important sit at the end.

"Fret not," Artemisia said, "You are a guest here and therefore promoted to the front. When you become one of us at the Moon Feast is the time you sit at the end." Waletus smiled a but at the fact that she didn't say _if _you become one of us.

He let her pull her forward and she pointed to where he should sit. He was at the right corner, to the right of Artemisia and the left of Chloe, who was sitting at the butt end instead of the side of the table like all the others.

When all the seats were filled, Chloe stood up and raised a metal gray chalice that was encrusted with quarts of purple and white. She looked at her fellow Hunters and smiled as if the court in the field earlier never happened, "May the Gods bless the eons we have together and bring in new sisters in to our coven to cherish, new enemies to fight and conquer, and new homes that will treat us well." All at once cups were risen into the air and voices that were loud and proud shouted, "CHEERS!" Waletus said stuttering, "C-cheers..." but by then they all started eating and didn't pay attention to him.

The maidens ate with manners but the quantity they took in was what really shocked Waletus. They ate as much was him which was a lot, his mother sometimes said he had two stomachs. Soon the food started dissipating but as it did some of the Hunters went back to the cooking house and brought more food out.

Waletus studies their antics before finally eating his food. As soon as he placed the meat into his mouth he went wide eyed and stalled.  
Artemisia took notice and stopped eating her fish to look at him, "What is wrong? Do you not like duck?"

Waletus shook his head and after a moment he swallowed. He turned around to look her straight in the eye and plastered the most serious face he had on to his complexion, "This... is the best food... I have ever had." Then he cut a big piece and stuffed it into his mouth with a happy muffled moan.

Artemisia scoffed but smiled nonetheless.

After everyone was full and groaning about going to sleep it was time for the sacrifice. Artemisia explained what the sacrifice was when Waletus asked her. When meals were over the rules on the grounds were to torch your biggest piece of the food to give as thanks to the Gods, even if you were to have a small snack you must place it in a fire so the Gods might give you luck.

Just then the smell of smoke filled the air. Waletus looked as a large pit that was filled with kindling began to glow red. The flames then exploded and Waletus had to look away from the brightness. It settled down but then he heard a door creaking open.

From out of the cooking house came a large, already prepared and cooked boar. Four girls carried the thing on a gurney and two girls slid a ramp near the fire. As the girls who carried the boar walked on, flowers were being thrown in the fire as well as more wood which upon a closer look was olive branches.

When the girls finally made it to the bit they tipped the pig onto the ramp and it fell slowly, slowly, ever so slowly until... PHOOSH The flames erupted high into the sky and the hog was disintegrated in mere seconds.

He expected the smell of burnt animal or smoke to be in the air but instead he smelt the scent of his mother's rose garden.

"It smells like flowers, does it not?' Artemisia asked. Waletus nodded and grinned a bit. It reminded him of home. "It always smells like that when we sacrifice. We do not know why but we believe the Gods are thanking us for the offering." He hummed in agreement then looked around.

Some of the girls, the ones that helped him and Artemisia, were walking towards them. They greeted the duo with smiles and started talking with them.

"Waletus do you feel better now?"

"What's it like in the World of Man?"

"Are you ready for the war games!"

"Yes, yes I'm fine and- wait, war games?" Waletus asked cautiously.

"Artemisia did not tell you?" Agatha questioned.

Artemisia face palmed herself. "Mistress Minerva, I completely forgot!" she yelled out.

"So what are these war games and should I be extremely afraid right now?" Waletus asked facetiously but with a serious undertone as he pursed his lips.

"The war games is the way we call our daily training exercises. We go to the arena an hour after brunch then battle in archery, swords, javelin, hand-to-hand combat, and shot put. Then we build our skills by doing track, weights, and stretches." Artemisia then out an evil smirk on her face, "And because you are a new resident you must do all of that plus learn survival skills, how to cook, to clean, to sharpen the tools, wash your clothing-"

"Great Zeus how do you girls survive all this physical torture!" Waletus exclaimed.

The maidens laughed at him, "Complaining already are you? You have yet to even begun," Artemisia said and Waletus glared at her warily, she was beginning to talk devilishly. "Now," she said as she clapped her hands together, "Shall we begin?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and a challenging smirk.

She raised her hand out and with narrowed eyes Waletus shook her hand roughly, "You are on."

V

To say that Waletus was beat was an understatement - he was utterly _pulverized_.

The only thing he won was track, and it wasn't even a competition! It was just training! The girls were stronger, more brutal, more well trained, and smarter than Waletus in every other field. He nearly died in archery when his arrow ricocheted off a spare shield and flew through the bristle of his helmet.

The armor was another thing. It was built for women and women only. The protection hugged him too well. The breastplate were made to clasp a woman's... bosom, and since Waletus had none, it just made him look stupid with orbs sticking out of his battle armor. The worst part however was that they had no protective cups and practically left Waletus wide open (which many /many/ girls used to their advantage). It was decided that after the tenth time it happened that he would never have children, so much for Artemis being the Goddess of fertility.

So to sum it up: he loathed the war games with a burning passion in his soil and in his loins.

Now, Waletus was laying on the sandy ground of the Hunter's Arena in pure exhaustion with his eyes closed. He heard the sounds of footsteps approaching him but he didn't really care, plus he didn't have the strength to lift his head. Even when the footsteps stopped and he could feel the being right next to him, he still didn't open his eyes.

"Waletus," the voice of Artemisia said, "get up." Waletus groaned and opened his eyes to stare at her.

"No thank you," he said in a hoarse voice.

"You are in the middle of the shot put field. You can either get off the ground or risk having a 260 ounce ball of metal hitting your skull."

"Please," Waletus scoffed, "There is no conceivable way that even one of you can throw a shot put this fa-" Just then a shot put soared hair-near Waletus' nose and landed less than a meter away from him. "Okay time to go," he rushed out as he got up then fast crawled off the field.

He then collapsed near the bleachers where no one would bother him and he could die in peace. Which was then interrupted when Artemisia kicked him in the kidneys. "Will you yield doing that!" He yelled out.

"Do you honestly think I just woke you up so as to not get hit by a shot put?"

"Um yes that would be the initial thought and courtesy," he said nodding his head.

"Well you thought wrong. The Moon Feast is coming soon and we must prepare you," she said matter of factly.

"..._Prepare_ me?"

Artemisia nodded, "You are still a guest here until you are admitted and the Moon Feast is not only a ceremony to see if Artemis will accept you being here, but a ceremony to be initiated into the clan. And as protocol to every initiation you must learn what to do. You will be clothed accordingly and I will personally teach what to say and everything you need to carry out."

"I did not know so much needed to be done for me to just simply be here," Waletus said stupefied by all the preparations."Waletus this is a big deal," Artemisia said very seriously, "You are the first man in history to be even in here think about what would happen if you became a Hunter! This is so huge I bet even up in Olympus they're talking about it."

"Well then," Waletus said while getting up from the ground with struggling noises, "I presume we should start immediately." He smiled at Artemisia then gesture for her to lead to way. She smiled back at him and led him to Chloe's tent to discuss the plans.

**(Part 12)**

The moment everyone has been waiting for for 14 long hours was finally here, the Moon Feast. The glowing symbol of Artemis herself was high in the sky and in crescent form. It glowed ominously in the sky and casted mysterious shadows on all things that caught its light, and the moon was directly above the mountain where the destiny of Waletus would be decided.

All the girls were gathered round in the best white togas and silver cloaks. They were assembled into a large circle and in the middle was the large fire pit. The flame inside of it glowed a powerful red-orange and around the rim of the pit were aconite flowers, the wolf's bane. They were beautiful indigo flowers that were splotched with white but when harnessed they were a deadly poison. They were the Hunters' favorite flower.

It was quiet among the people until the pitter patters of drums were heard. The south corner of the circle scrunched up and parted way as Chloe marched into the center isle with a regal grace. Unlike the Hunters who wore silver cloaks over white togas she was wearing a long, white gown with a short, silver toga over it and golden shoulder embellishments.

Chloe walked until she was at a stone altar right in front of the pit and stepped behind it. She stuck her chin out and looked at her sisters, "Today is a very special feast. Today is the day Waletus Dysi will be the first male Hunter in the history of time... if he can pass the acceptance test." Cheers but mostly boos were heard and Chloe raised her hand for silence, "Waletus Dysi, please step up to the altar."

The south side of the crowd once again parted and Waletus was revealed. He wore a brown cloak made out of ram's fur over a white toga and laid upon his head was a winged cap adorned with a flower crown of crocuses. And clutched in his hand he held a caduceus. Waletus was trying not to have a panic attack.

He was going to be the person who defied all laws and order of a sacred society but Goddess Artemis might kill him where he stands before he could do so. He was sparking a revolution and he didn't want to. Why did his father ever lead him here?

Before Waletus knew it he was already at the altar with Artemisia by his side and Chloe and the rest of the girls staring at him in a judgmental way.

Waletus gulped as Chloe addressed him. "Waletus, come to the pit." Waletus did as he was told and came next to Chloe near the fire. Artemisia came a moment later with a tied-off silver pouch in her hands. Chloe took it and unknotted the bag. A glittering grey dust was revealed to be inside and Waletus scooped a handful of it as he was instructed to do by Artemisia much earlier.

The powder was a way with communicating with the Artemis from Olympus with yes or no questions. When she answered yes the flames turned purple when reacting with the powder and when it was no it turned pitch black.

Chloe gazed at Waletus sideways then spoke to the fire, "Goddess, Patron, Mother, is this man aloud to be here under your word?!" She gave Waletus a look and he promptly threw it into the fire.

It crackled then bursted into the air turning a dark purple color. "Just barely," Waletus heard a voice muttered angrily. He paid no mind then took another pinch of the powder from the pouch.

"Savior, Guardian, Defender, will you allow him to be a Hunter?!" Waletus breathed in then hurled the dust into the fire. The fire started to hiss and sizzle and spit like a firecracker.

Then it started popping. Chloe pushed Artemisia and Waletus back slightly and then the fire bursted about 5 meters into the sky! The girls screamed and crouched to the ground in fear of being burned. Waletus, Chloe, and Artemisia were pushed back by the heat but were not burned.

The fire was black.

Waletus had a look of horror on his face and Artemisia looked shocked. The Hunters all gasped at the fire. Some had malicious smiles on their face while others were mortified. Chloe was the only one who had a stone calm face.

She turned solemnly towards Waletus and ushered two guards with weapons over, "Waletus, I am truly sorry, but we must-" She was then interrupted by Artemisia who shook Chloe. Chloe looked around with an irritated face on but then looked where Artemisia was pointing. Her face turned into that of astonishment, "What in the name of Gaia?!"

The fire flickered between black and purple like no-one had ever seen before. Finally, after a moment of be black once more, it turned into a deep, deep purple that was almost indiscernible from black.

In the unbreakable, shock-filled silence a voice in the crowd cried out from the back, "IT IS BLACK, CANNOT YOU SEE! KILL THE MAN!" The voice was a spark that ignited a riot.

The united pack turned on each other and took two sides: those who supported Waletus and those who wanted him dead.

"IT IS A DARK PURPLE YOU UNCULTURED SAVAGE!"

"HOW DARE YOU! IF ANYONE IS THE SAVAGE IT IS YOU, YOU SWINE! YOU ARE ON THE SIDE OF MAN. YOU HAVE FALLEN FROM OUR FAITH, OUR VERY LIVELYHOOD!"

"It is purple!" "It. Is. Black!"

Chloe grit her teeth and shouted so loudly that even Pan would be proud, "_**ENOUGH**_!" The camp went silent and everyone stood in attention. Chloe rubbed her temples in frustration. She shook her head, "Honestly, such children," she muttered to herself.

Chloe walked over to hole where the kindle was stored then picked up a stick. As she walked back to the fire everyone watched her closely. She placed the end of the stick in the fire and then took it out. At once they knew what the true color was. Again there was an uproar but Chloe hushed it immediately with a deadly gaze.

"It is decided then," Chloe said her neutral face in place again, "Waletus is staying. Cheers were heard while the girls who didn't like the choice that was made simply crossed their arms. "Now, to the initiation."

Chloe led Waletus and Artemisia to the altar and the duo stood beside each other firmly. "Waletus Dysi, child of Hermes, you come before us requesting for permission to enter our world to fulfill your destiny. You stand here tonight dressed in your father's sacred animal, wearing his attributes and sacred plant as a sign that you are loyal to him and are his child. We ask of you to shed your identity and submit to Artemis compliantly and fully."

Waletus began to strip of his cloak then the winged cap with the flower crown. Artemisia took his caduceus for him as well as his other belongings. He felt naked and stripped of his dignity be he had to do this.

"Please repeat 'I do' after me. Do you promise to serve Artemis and always be loyal to her no matter what?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to remain a virgin and accept becoming an immortal?"

"I do."

"Will you leave your past behind to be her child?"

"I do."

"Are you aware that you will never see your friends or family ever again by swearing here today?"

Waletus closed his eyes then opened them again, "I do."

"Do you promise never to leave the sanctuary unless told otherwise?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to protect your sisters no matter what the cost, even kill another human being?"

"I do."

"And do you, Waletus Dysi, promise to never fall in love with one of the Hunters, your new kin."

"I do."

"Then I, Chloe Floros, by the approval of our Goddess, hereby declare you a Hunter."

Two girls came out of the crowd and lighted incense balls. They swung the chains back and forth and soon the area smelled like sweet spices. Waletus turned to face Artemisia and she painted a blue moon on his forehead. She put the shallow, wooden bowl of paint down then grabbed a leather necklace that had three feathers tied to it.

"This necklace is to capture good omens," she said as she slipped it around his neck, "An owl feather for wisdom from Athena, a vulture feather for the spirit of war from Ares, and a hawk feather for your parentage, Artemis and Hermes."

Waletus looked down at the necklace and fingered it, "I was not aware that Artemis and Hermes shared the same bird."

"Most do not. I believe that is a good omen in of itself, Artemis and Hermes sharing the same sacred bird. Then again, Artemis is not one for sharing," she joked. Artemisia then smiled at Waletus, "Congratulations friend."

"We are friends?" Waletus said with a cautious smile.

"Of course, you are my sibling now," Artemisia said with a roll of her eyes as if it were obvious.

Waletus laughed then smiled nervously up at her, "Thank you Artemisia." Artemis grinned at him then bowed her head.

She then grabbed his wrist, "Now follow me, the feast part of the Moon Feast is about to begin!"

* * *

**Ok guys I'm sorry this chapter was late but I literally have no excuse for this. I've just been in this author funk lately and I didn't feel like doing anything but watch some "Supernatural", I'm not even really satisfied with this chapter. Anyways, you lovely people have waited long enough so here's the chapter. Sorry if any of grammar is bad because I didn't re-read it yet.**

**Read, enjoy, and review **


End file.
